Keeping your possesions Joley one shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Its Joley:


He was Drunk every night he came home, and she was always there to help him to bed. She was tired of it though, why did he have to be like this? Did he regret them getting married? Did he find another girl to have on the side? Was she never enough? Did He not want to care for their daughter Hope and Their future children to come? What was she still doing here if he hated her so? It was time to go and she knew it. It was time to set herself free and run without ropes holding her back. She was born to be a wild Stallion.

As Miley packed her bags while Joe was at work tears fell from her ocean orbs and down her flushed cheeks. Even though she didn't want pain she didn't know if this was the right move anymore. She loved Joe and even though he lied and hurt her with words she would always love him with all her heart and soul. When she zipped up her bags she sighed, the hot tears still spilling as she pulled out her cell phone slowly. The number she dialed was his brother's, Nick's. Nick was dating Selena, Miley's sister and Selena and nick were going to help her even though it would hurt Joe, Joe was Hurting Miley more. When He answered she spoke broken heartedly, "I'm ready Nick. I am ready to leave." Nick sighed and whispered yes before hanging up and getting in the car with Selena. When they finally picked up Miley Selena got out of the car and hugged her sister tightly. Through new tears Miley sobbed, "It hurts Selena. I don't want it to hurt anymore, it is just too much and I can't handle it." Selena nodded as she led Miley to the car and put her bags in the back. As they drove away thoughts ran through Miley's head, not good ones either. Nick finally spoke and said, "Hope is resting at our house." Miley whispered a thank you and Selena looked at her worriedly, wondering if her sister was stable enough to go on her own.

Joe sighed as he sat at his desk, he was so mad at himself for hurting Miley. She was the love of his life and nothing could change that. He wished that maybe he could turn back time and change everything bad that happened between them. His eyes shifted to the phone and his hand slowly picked it up. He dialed the familiar number of Miley's and waited, hearing the ringing continue. When she didn't answer, he called again. No answer. He called again. No answer. Finally after many calls he grabbed his keys and left, he was the boss after all. He drove to the house, knowing Hope was at Selena's and walked in the the sky colored home. He yelled into the silence, "Miley?" He got no answer and sighed. Maybe she is at a friend's house, he thought, or just sleeping. He began to walk upstairs, new thoughts running through his head. He soon thought, please tell me she has not left me, that she has not packed up and left with my daughter. He opened the bedroom door and saw nobody on the bed. Just a note. He picked up the piece of paper and read, "I am so sorry. Love, Miley." Panic ran through his blood and he quickly ran to the closet to see all her clothes gone and all of Hope's clothes gone. Tears came to his eyes and he began to break down. He lost them and he needed them back, very soon.

As Miley led herself and her daughter through the crowded airport she felt fresh tears run down her face, she was crying so much today. Thoughts ran through her head and her memories proved her right. Throwing up, morning sickness, so much crying, mood swing. All symptoms of pregnancy. She closed her eyes and hope tightened her hand around her mother's in comfort, trying to make her better. She did not want to leave with her mother from her father but she knew he hurt her so she just went along. Miley's eyes shifted to Hope and noticed the sadness in her eyes. She hugged Hope tightly and whispered, "I love you baby girl." Hope whispered right back, "I love you too Mommy." They hear their plane being called and they begin to move forwards in the line for the plane from New York to California. Suddenly a yelling voice was heard and that voice made Miley's eyes widen as well as Hope's. Joe ran to them and turned Miley around. "Miley, please don't leave me." Miley whispered to Joe, "You hurt me Joe. It was like you did not love me anymore and that you gave up on me and the family." Joe's heart broke at her words and Tears spilled. "No Miley! I love you and our Family! I would never give up on you. It was just, I was going through trouble at work and it got me so frustrated. I am so sorry I took it out on you and our daughter. Could you ever forgive me? I love you." Then and there Miley knew she could not live without him so she finally said, "Will you take care of me and our two kids?" He nodded furiously and said, "Yes! Wait…two kids?" She nodded and a grin spread across Joe's face and he picked her up and spun her around before kissing her and setting her down. "I will love you and or kids and our future kids to come Miley Ray Cyrus. Forever and Always." Miley grinned and kissed him passionately. Then they heard their daughter Hope yell, "Yay! We are going to stay with Daddy!" She hugged both of them and they heard all around them the people in the airport clapping and applauding. They were a family now and their family would grow and he would be there always. He would love them forever , especially the love of his life, Miley Ray Cyrus. Forever and always, together always.


End file.
